The dawn before death
by Sasha Guardian of demons
Summary: Gordon...a fifteen year old wolf, trapped in a war with his best friends Mackenzie and Ryan, and fiance Heather must face a choice to either destroy the animal empire or serve under it for the rest of his life.


It was nearing twilight and the sky was turning a dark red. Gordon stood on the roof top of his apartment waiting. The wind was blowing gently through his midnight, black fur. His deep brown eyes stared towards the sky, his wolf nose sniffed the air.

"Where is that otter?" he asked himself.

Just then, a tiny red otter ran swiftly towards him.

"howdy!" it called as it jumped at Gordon's feet.

"What took you so long Mackenzie?" he asked.

"I was held up…" Mackenzie muttered.

"Well….any ways let's just get to the armoury and get our stuff back…"

Mackenzie nodded and the two animals took off running across roof tops. Being a wolf, Gordon was faster but Mackenzie was able to keep pace. They raced faster than any animal could have imagined and arrived at the armoury in no time at all.

Mackenzie took out his binoculars and peered into an open window, "There are three guards down there Gordon…" he said, "You think you're up to going down there alone?"

"Chua… Dude…I am an assassin," Gordon said, "I will be fine trust me."

Gordon took a few steps back and ran off the side of the building. He freefell a few stories than he dove into the open window. The Guards looked up from their posts and saw the wolf.

"It's the assassin boss warned us about|!" the first guard cried.

"KILL HIM!" the second one yelled.

The three guards came running at Gordon. Gordon quickly drew forth a dagger from his boot and stabbed it into the first guards stomach. Blood swam around Gordon's hand. He yanked his hand free of the guards gut and drove his non-bloody hand into another guards chest.

The two guards dropped dead. The third guard backed up slowly with a look of terror on his face. The guard turned and ran for an open window to be stopped by Mackenzie entering the armoury.

"Good night little bear," Mackenzie said as he shoved a grenade into the bears open mouth.

Mackenzie jumped backwards out of the window and Gordon hit the dirt. The Guard exploded into a rain of blood and chunks of corps. Gordon stood up and wiped the blood off of himself as Mackenzie climbed back through the window.

"What the hell was that for?!" Gordon yelled at Mackenzie.

"I thought we needed a big boom?!" He replied.

"Wait until I am outside before you freaking set off a grenade then!" Gordon barked.

Mackenzie rolled his eyes. He went over to a shelf of weapons and placed a few pistols into his belt and threw a Sub Machine Gun at Gordon. Gordon caught it in his hands and slipped it into his belt loop. Gordon went to another shelf and extracted a black and blue sword out of the rubble.

"Here he is…" Gordon said waving the blade in the air.

"Who?" Mackenzie asked.

"Flames!" Gordon exclaimed.

A dark blue Squirrel ran into the Armoury panting like a dog. He was short and his blue fur was standing on end like he was just spooked.

"G-Gordon…" He said, "Bears….quickly run…."

"Ryan what happened?" Gordon asked the squirrel.

"The….squad…is…dead…" he panted.

"What!?!?!?!?!??!" Mackenzie gasped.

"They got blown up…" Ryan said looking down.

Gordon's ears twitched.

"They're here…" he muttered.

The three animals turned to the approaching wave of bears. Gordon extended his claws and swung Flames, Mackenzie squeak and yanked out a pistol from his belt. Ryan hid in fright. Gordon took in a deep breath and exhaled.

'You ready?" he asked Mackenzie.

"Maybe…don't know…" He squeaked.

Gordon rolled his eyes. He looked at the first wave of enemies and spat on the ground.

"Filthy Teddies." He muttered in disgust.

The first three bears turned to the wolf and open fired. Gordon dove behind a table and fired back, killing two bears. Mackenzie lobbed a grenade over the table he was behind and killed another five bears. Blood went flying. Guts hung from the ceiling. Gordon mantled the table and ran straight into the hoard. Sword in hand he deflected a few bullets but many ran deep into hid fur. He didn't stop once for the pain. Gordon pressed a small red button on his hilt and the blade went up in flames.

The bears looked at the sword with blazing fear in their eyes. Gordon charged, his sword cutting through the bears' flesh like a butter knife through butter. Gordon grinned in satisfaction. He let loose a howl that shook the ground. More bears hurried to fill the spots of their dead comrades. Mackenzie mantled his table and went to join his friend in this bloody fight.

"Say good-bye wolf!" a bear said jabbing a knife into Gordon's gut.

Gordon grunted as he grabbed the bear by the head and broke his neck. The bear fell to the ground. Mackenzie jumped over the body and stuffed a grenade into its mouth. Gordon and Mackenzie dove for cover as three bears passed the bomb loaded body. One bear stepped on the dead bears head and set off the grenade. All Gordon heard were the shrieks of the dying bears. He clutched his ears expelling the noise.

"Gordon!" Mackenzie yelled, "We got to get you to a doctor!!"

"Not now!" Gordon yelled back.

He mantled the table and slew the last few bears coming into the armoury. He came back to Mackenzie covered in blood. Mackenzie snickered and wiped some blood off of Gordon's face.

"If Heather saw you like that she would kill you!" He laughed.

"If Heather were here.." Gordon started.

A Brown tortoiseshell walked around the corner holding Ryan by the collar.

"If Heather were here what?" Heather asked.

Gordon blushed, "Uhh…she would kill me for being covered in blood?"

She burst out laughing. "Silly pup I wouldn't kill you!"

She wiped the blood away from his mouth and kissed him.

"I would kiss him and congratulate him on finding his sword," she said stroking his chest, "And we would have some fun."

"Heather," Mackenzie said, "We are in the middle of a war zone…Don't talk about sex here!"

Gordon chuckled and hugged Heather tightly. She dropped Ryan and he scampered to Mackenzie's side. Heather wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed. Gordon stopped and kissed down her jaw. Heather growled a low harmless growl. Mackenzie and Ryan both looked away. Shots fired off into their direction and Heather dropped pulling Gordon with her.

"FUCK!" she yelled.

A bullet had pierced her leg. Gordon quickly removed the bullet and wrapped a bandage around it to stop the bleeding. He ripped off his shirt revealing massive scars that ran down from his left shoulder to right side. Heather looked at him with pain in her eyes. He wrapped the shirt around the wound and lifted her up. Mackenzie and Ryan were already in cover firing off rounds. Heather and Gordon hid behind a table as bears scrambled into the armory.


End file.
